Cell Block Tango
by Aqua Rhapsody89
Summary: And now the five merry murderesses of the Ocean Shores Jail in their rendition of "THE CELL BLOCK TANGO"


**Title:** Cell Block Tango

**Author:** Aqua Rhapsody89

**Rated:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rocket Power or the Musical "Chicago" or the song "Cell block Tango" they are owned by whoever owns them.

**Author's notes:** I've seen this parody done with "Harry Potter" and I thought I'd do it to Rocket Power. I love rocket power but I think this idea is totally cool! I know I could have been a little more creative with this but I did it in an hour (I'm on a study break). So, enjoy the fic and R+R. PS, if you are reading "I know what you did while I was at Camp" don't expect the next chappie for a while! Well, later!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Shirley_  
Wax   
**_Cleo_**  
Six  
**_Violet_**  
Lawn  
__****Reggie  
Shore Shack   
**_Sherri_**  
 Dullard **

**_Shirley_**  
Wax   
**_Cleo_**  
Six  
**_Violet_**  
Lawn   
** Reggie**  
Shore Shack   
**_Sherri_**  
 Dullard  
  
   
  
**_ANNOUNCER_** And now the six merry murderesses of the Ocean Shores Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"  
  
  
  
   
**_All: _**He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
  
**_Reggie_**  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
  


**_Shirley_****  
Wax   
**_Cleo_**  
Six  
**_Violet_**  
Lawn   
__****Reggie  
Shore Shack   
**_Sherri_**  
 Dullard  
  
**_Shirley:_**You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like "Big Ray".  
Bernie liked to wax his surfboard.  
No, not liked. LOVED. So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there's Ray, layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and waxing. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You wax that  
board one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took my shotgun **

and I fired two warning shots...   
...into his head.  
  


**_ALL_** He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have dome the same!  
  
  
_ **Cleo**_: I met Otto Rocket from  
Ocean Shores about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to skateboarding, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a shack shake, we'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
did he have a girlfriend    
...oh, no, he had six girlfriends.  
Liked to play the bowl, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his shake, as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic.  
   
  
**_[ALL]_  
**He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a Violet   
in its prime  
and then he used it  
and he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!  
  
**_Violet_** Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
making "meatloaf surprise" for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Merve ,  
in an angry rage.  
"You mowed the lawn off the grain ,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you mowed the lawn off the grain."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!  
   
  
**_ALL_**  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
  
   
  
**_Reggie_** My best friend, Trish and  
I did this double skateboarding act  
and my boyfriend, Twister,  
used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last routine in our act,   
we did these 20 skating tricks in a row  
One, two, three, four, five...ollies, Double McTwists,  
Indies, back kicks, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the Shore Shack,the three of us eating shack burgers, havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of soda, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's Trish and  
Twister doing Number Seventeen the Double McTwist……..

Well, I was in such a state of shock,   
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.   
It wasn't until later,   
when I saw the blood on the broken ketchup bottle even knew they were dead.  
  
  
  


**_ Reggie_**  
They had it coming

**_GIRLS_**  
They had it coming  
**_Reggie_**  
They had it coming  
**_GIRLS_**  
They had it coming  
**_Reggie_**  
They had it coming all along   
**_GIRLS_**  
They had it coming all along   
**_Reggie_**  
I didn't do it  
**_GIRLS_**  
She didn't do it  
**_Reggie_**  
But if I done it  
**_GIRLS_**  
But if she done it  
**_Reggie_**  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
  
  
**  
_Sherri_**I loved Sam Dullard  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real smart guy...  
great with computers... a goalie.  
But he was always trying  
to find himself at Madtown.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Summer, Amber, Faith and Gillian (A/N: he he, if you read my other RP fic you will find this funny)

I guess you can say we broke  
up because of career differences.  
He saw himself as a goalie playing for the NHL,  
and I saw him dead.  
**  
_ALL_**  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
  
**_Group 1_**  
They had it comin'   
**_Group 2_**  
They had it comin'  
**_Group 1_**  
They had it comin'  
**_Group 2_**  
They had it comin'  
**_Group 1_**  
They had it comin'  
**_Group 2_**  
They had it comin'  
**_Group 1_**  
All along  
**_Group 2_**  
All along  
**_Group 1_**  
'Cause if they used us  
**_Group 2_  
**'Cause if they used us  
**_Group 1_**  
And they abused us   
**_Group 2_**  
And they abused us   
**_ALL_**  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?    
**  
_Shirley_**  
You wax that board one more time!  
**_Cleo_**  
Single my ass.  
**_Violet_**  
Ten times!  
**_Reggie _**  
Number seventeen-the Double McTwist.  
**_Sherrie_**  
Career differences.  
  
****

**All**: I bet that you would have done the same!   
  
  
__

****


End file.
